Challenging The Sun
by justcallmeIVY
Summary: NOW RECONSTRUCTED: "With full respect sir- having Victor Creed as an overly malicious and compulsory shadow was not what I had in mind when I wished for an 'interesting year' at the New Years staff party." And then fate had to add 'unwilling mate' to the list of Katherine's growing issues just for a chuckle.
1. The Introduction of Katherine Ainsley

**ALL CHAPTERS EDITED 14/10/2016**

For the life of me I couldn't find anything with a solid timeline to follow. So the time will be like the movies and this takes place a few years before X1, there will also be inserts of characters from the comics. Hopefully it won't be much of a bother to you and I can make the merge seamless. Warning: this a slow burn.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **July, 1989**

Life.

It is a gift for some and a burden for plenty more. I watched my Mother fight her cancer day after day with my Father beside her- yet I had never heard her complain about the disease. Not even once.

She passed away at the ripe age of 39, taken young with her beautiful impression pressed against our lives forever. Father was never the same, he took to working long shifts at the hospital and handing me over most days to our neighbour Mrs. Fran- a sweet old woman who had more cats than she did common sense.

She treated me well, gave me warm glasses of milk when I was sad, taught me how to catch crickets with a coke bottle and made me eat apple slices most of the day to 'keep the doctor away'. She had always been a friendly woman. But when I turned 12 she had been diagnosed with the same illness that had taken Mother and could no longer look after herself, so she had left and been put into a housing system that Father said would benefit her more.

I cried for her. I cried for Mother. I cried for myself.

Father never knew what to do with me but he had to cut down his shifts again until I turned 14 and could look after myself. I took to walking to the shop on the corner by myself a lot, ate the apples from Mrs. Frans old tree and kicked rocks. We lived in a safe and suburban area so it was perfectly fine in the eyes of most for a young girl to wander. I remember always seeing kids from school playing at the park with dogs and friends daily in the late afternoon, laughing and hollering at one another. I never felt a piece of myself yearn for their companionship, I think I was born a recluse underneath it all.

It was at that time of my life I realised that something was different.  
And it was also somewhere between those summer days when I first met the Professor sitting in his silver chair donning an everlasting warm smile outside of my front door with a man who I now know as Erik Lehnsherr, standing at his side while peering down at me with a look of sheer curiosity.

Father had died. A part of me had been buried with him three days later.

 **February, 1999**

"-good morning Ainsley," a beautiful young woman waved toward me as she passed with a group of students. I smiled in return as she made way. Some of the newbies staring awkwardly as they followed behind, a few others saying hello. This was a normal occurrence at the school for me now and I was more than accustomed to the discomfort of new blood. Dr. Jean Grey showed them all around the library before heading back through the doors and giving tour to the rest of the manor, one of the kids said good bye.

It was quiet again.

Throughout the day I tided up where I had to, helped a few of the older students find certain books for their studies and ate my lunch alone in the back room with the company of an old statue head. There was a certain smell about the Library that made me feel calm, and I liked it this way. Once it had hit 5:30pm I put my coat on and told the last of the teenagers it was closing. With the doors locked I slid the key into my dress pants and walked to the front doors of the school, saying good bye to three little ones as I exited out through the courtyard and aimed for the small silver car parked around the back.

 _Goodnight Professor_ , a moment had passed.

 _Goodnight Ainsley, drive home safely._

It wasn't too cold this evening and I was happy for that.

Unlocking the car door and sliding onto the leather seats, I shut it behind me and placed the key into the hole beside the wheel, I tried three times before the old girl roared to life. The drive home had been uneventful other than the traffic.

* * *

"Morning," a fresh faced Scott Summers rounded the corner, a box in his arms and hair as immaculate as it had always been. I nodded.

"Summers, how may I help you?" At the words he placed the box onto the counter in front of us both with a slight grunt from the shift of weight.

"Professor wanted me to give these to you, he said you would know what it was for.." He trailed. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to know what they were.

I put down what I was holding and took the box from the counter, with a quick lift and a drop I put it beside me and out of sight then reached for one of the books and the dewy decimal labels again. "Thank you." He looked at me for a brief moment before sending a friendly smile and nodded, "not an issue Ainsley, have a good day." Then with that he left.

I had always made sure to keep myself one step away from all of those around me, I wasn't rude, I wasn't cold. But I preferred to be alone. They knew that. I spent years within the walls of this institution and through that time we had all learnt what we needed to about one another- I loved to be uninterrupted with a good book, they accepted that. Once lunch had come around I decided to invert back toward my little room taking the heavy box with me. I knew what it was of course, and as I poked through the box with a gherkin sandwich in one hand I felt something creep up onto my face. A smile.

They were my books. All of them.

The books that I had read in the first months I had come to the manor, I had almost forgotten about them. When the Professor and Magneto had first brought me here I was disgusted and confused within my own being but had nowhere else to go like a lot of the others who arrive here. The shock of being what my Father had once called 'a monster' and the fate that I had dealt to my loved ones kept me awake at night and had me questioning my own will to be alive, books were an easy way to disappear.

Sadly for myself however, the Professor had powers with reading minds and had one of the tutors at the time- Hank, watch over me for a week before he deemed me 'fit'. I didn't mind so much. The man had the same idea of socialising as I did and let me read different books from his shelves as he went about his day.

I reached for another book, one about chess, the one Magneto threw at me when I bugged him a little too much one evening. " _You_ _have a beautiful gift Katherine, a gift someone would want to exploit yet would not want to have. Find strength within it- do not be afraid."_

They had been the last words he had said to me before he left the Manor due to a disagreement with the Professor. It didn't change the way I felt about my condition, but it helped soothe the loss I felt when one half of the duo who saved me left. For an odd reason that only the Professor seemed to understand- I found Magneto to be a mesmerizing creature. He was strong, collected, spoke what he thought no matter who was listening and held a strength about himself I could never fathom.

I wiped the past from my mind before I fell back into its open arms for a moment and looked over the first few books I had pulled from the box with a sigh. Leafing through the pages I noticed there were quite a few torn out it made me a little annoyed actually, more so that I had done it. And also because I couldn't remember why.

"The Professor would like to see you after your shift." The words were so sudden, almost jumping from my own skin I jerked my head toward it while throwing the book- luckily my aim had always been terrible and I missed my target by a mile. A kid around 14, a bloody giant one, with short hair and a slightly open mouth stood next to the door, stunned.

"Oh- Oh crap, I'm sorry. Thank you, are you okay?" Putting down the food and walking towards him hesitantly he nodded slowly and then turned to jog away. _Shit._ Picking up the book I put it back into the pile of others and placed the box into a deep chestnut cupboard next to the door. Time to work again.

I repeated the same routine as the night before. I tided, grabbed my coat, ushered out the stragglers, locked the doors and slipped the key into my dress pants. However instead of making way toward the front doors I went the opposite way toward Professor Xavier's office. Opening the mahogany doors into his room had never been less magical as time went on, like walking into a beautiful dream. Everything was immaculate, inviting and warm. As I had imagined, he sat in his silver wheelchair beside the window- side on to me with his fingertips pressed together while touching his lips.

"Katherine, take a seat if you would like," he smiled as turning his attention toward me, hands now at his lap. I accepted the gesture and fell into one of the plush black seats beside his desk.

"Thank you." He only smiled again. Using the toggle on his arm rest he made way toward the opposite side of the desk.

"I trust you enjoyed the books Scott brought to you?"

"Of course sir, I thought they were lost in all honesty." He reached his destination and rest his arms against the table.

"Good- good, well my dear I will ease your mind of any questions as to why you have been called here. The reason why I asked young Piotr to send you a message-," I wonder if he knew what happened, he sent me a slightly amused look causing a bristling throughout my being- he knew, "-and I asked you to come here because I wanted to be the first one to tell you."

My eyes involuntarily squinted. "Tell me what?"

 _'He's finally firing you for yelling at the younger kids and making them cry when they drew on the_ _wall_..' He effortlessly held a jug of water, and poured two glasses, handing one over toward me, when I made no attempt to reach for it he looked toward it and back at me. I recognized the signal accepted the glass taking two sips before placing it down. He took none.

"You have been with this school for 9 years now." He spoke while staring directly at me, this was no news to me.

"And I have loved every moment," I assured him, he looked down briefly before looking back up.

"You have been a loyal member since day one Katherine Ainsley I have watched you flourish from a young girl to a strong woman. From the day we met until today you have always been a willing student and friend, helping those around you and keeping our Library overly-organized," I snorted softly, he took that moment to pause. "But you have never let yourself leave the seclusion of these walls other than to go home, and this pains me. You blame yourself for your mutation-." He stopped as my mind wandered briefly to my family and old baby sitter. I knew he was inside of my head at that moment. "As I am sure you are aware my dear, there has been an ever pressing concern that a war will take place with our kind against the humans, at which I want no part of other than to keep our world at peace." At this he took a sip of his water, "Of course there are plenty of small attacks behind closed doors, but some of our- brethren- have not taken too kindly to this." I knew what he meant, I had seen the news and heard the stories from kids in small groups.

"Professor, I am happy here." I pressed again. I thought I had saw a smile- but I may have been wrong, he cleared his throat.

"Katherine. Erik has contacted me, and I know of the small attachment you grew with him as I myself have done the same thing. So I gave him my word that I would let you know. Please think this over, there is no rush. You are my family and you are always welcome in my home, your home…"

I swallowed hard, where was this going? Why was Magneto suddenly interested after all these years?

"He would like you to join him Katherine, he would like you to fight for a cause that I know may interest you with him and his people-."


	2. Stand With Us, Katherine

_I swallowed hard, where was this going?_

 _"He would like you to join him Katherine- he would like you to fight a cause that I know may interest you with him and his people-."_

* * *

"No." The Professor sighed and leaned back into his seat, the tone had been precise, clean-cut and final. He knew it well.

"Take your time to decide Katherine, there is no rush." He repeated once more. I looked at him hard with the sharpest stare I could give, he met it with even eyes. Always calm, always the serenity in a wild sea. Then the thoughts began, how could he ask me that? To leave? To be a part of whatever cult Magneto was trying to put together? Of course I felt afraid of the humans, of the government. But I did not want to kill. After all this time he didn't believe that I was happy here.

Tears burned around the rim of my waterline. Before I could even pull myself back together he held his hand out toward me and I reached for it instinctively, knowing what would come but needing the assurance of my own memories.

The first vision was of Mothers smile and then they continued.. Father turning his nose up at a man who gutted a pig on the television, the cat next door who always rubbed against my legs, peeling apples with Mrs. Fran in her kitchen while she laughed so hard her top denture slipped from her mouth, talking to a girl from school whose name I could never remember. I felt every part of it as if I were there again.

 _"You are not a Monster."_ It was the day of Mothers funeral, Father was crying beside her body as others stood behind. _  
"But you have much to learn about yourself. And sometimes- locking yourself away isn't the answer."_ The kids on the playground giggled while they played a game of tag. _  
"I don't want you to leave us, but it isn't about what we want, it's about what you desire. You want to live Katherine-"_ Father laughing at the face Mother pulled at him while she prepared dinner, there was no smell. _"-and underneath all of your pain I can feel your heart reaching out for something to believe in. You have followed me because you are faithful-."_  
The Professor was beside me in my mind while I watched the other kids at my old school run around the courtyard, it was a peculiar thing. Not only to have your thoughts invaded but to also have the terrorist in plain sight. _  
"You have stayed here because you feel as though you have a debt to repay. But you do not have to give me back anything apart from your happiness."_ I saw myself a day prior, eating alone and staring at the statue head. A woman who seemed to be devoid of any emotion, a small book of poems lay in front of the table. _"You need to find yourself."_ I was crying now. I didn't feel it come on. But I could sense it- taste it. I could feel The Professor mourning the moment with me, it was becoming too much- a pain echoed through my head.

As he let go and I fell back into the chair, he had never been that far before.

"-oh, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't realise you were busy," Scott interrupted now slightly embarrassed. I didn't hear him knock, maybe he hadn't?

"No, we're finished up here." With that I stood and the chair went out a few inches too far. The back of my sleeve had been used as a makeshift tissue to remove the tears, I looked at the Professor for a moment and he smiled knowingly.

"I can come ba-."

"No need. Thank you Professor, I will see you in the morning per usual."

 _You are always welcome here_ , he whispered into my mind. I just wanted to go home and get some sleep. Or eat a whole pizza. I circled past Scott and said no goodbyes, the door closed behind me after a moment and I felt the safety of being alone pull me into its embrace.

* * *

 _"-shots have been fired today in a local deli. 4 mutants have been shot dead after being accused of 'Standing Against Humanity'. Police will not comment on the situation, but I can tell you all now. We are not safe from these Mon-."_ The screen went black and I sat in the dimly lit room shaking my head.

I just couldn't deal with this shit anymore, not tonight at least.

Standing up I passed the TV and went to the phone on the wall, taking it off of the receiver I dialed the numbers I knew all too well. "Gabe's Pizza how can I help you?"

"Hey, yeah can I get a large pepperoni with extra cheese? Delivered to 78 Hemington Street, Apartment 26." I waited while the boy wrote out my order and double checked the address.

"Cool, that's $14.80, be there in 20."

I hung up after thanking him and decided to have a shower to kill the time. Sugar scrubs, pots of different goop and jelly soaps awaited my hands and body while I stood under the water. Cleanse, tone, repeat. Coming out of the bathroom I changed into my mismatched flannel pyjamas, wrapped a robe around myself and turned the TV back on while using the towel to dry the ends of my hair. The black strands were tamed by the moisture momentarily.

After pointless channel surfing I realised that nothing on the TV had been of any interest- settling with putting it on a low volume I walked over to the book shelf by the front door that also doubled as a shoe rack pulling out 'How to Kill a Mockingbird,' I leafed through a few of the pages before finding a dog eared page. This apartment was nothing less of a shoe box, but it was cosy and cosy is exactly what I liked.

A sudden rasp knock almost made me throw my second book of the day and I grabbed at my chest. "Jesus fucking Christ," I growled lowly. Putting the book back into the shelf I yelled out.

Walking into my room I took the wallet out from a coat and pulled out a twenty. Returning to the door just as the knocks became a little more frequent and louder, I shook my head at the rudeness of some people. Reaching out to pull the chain from the grate I watched on with a hitched heartbeat as the door knob began to twist. I pulled my hand back as if it had been burned. Something wasn't right, pizza guys don't just come in?

It went from right to left slowly, and with every way it went my heart raced a little bit more reminding me that I wasn't dead yet. I took three steps back and felt my back hit against the wall, watching, waiting, willing myself to hold my breath until it stopped. I wanted to throw something at the damn wall when I remembered that my peep-hole still had a small crack through the seeing-eye. A part of me wanted to scream, the other part of me told me to shut the hell up.

What had been ten minutes passed like an hour. Another knock broke me from my stupor, this time it was a lot softer than the last. I looked around for anything I could use to protect myself with and in the end I wrapped my fingers around a candle stick holder from beside me. Snapping the candle from it and carelessly dropping it to the floor.

"Large pepperoni and extra cheese?" A man's voice called out.

"Leave it by the door!" I replied without thinking. It was quiet again before shuffling was heard.

"Cool, I'm just gonna need the money?" I hesitated for a second. Slowly making my way toward the door and then slipping the twenty underneath it, I could make out a pair of white shoes through the crack and a cardboard box.

"Keep the change."

"Okay. Uh- thanks," A hand was suddenly visible and I jumped backwards, my foot had come down on the back of my robe and forced me to the floor, landing roughly on my backside. _Get it together, he's getting the cash,_ I thought to myself bitterly. Footsteps drifted off into the distance and I forced myself to look through the crack again. With three deep breaths I tried to look around the box that blocked most of my sight but I could only see a useless inch on either side. I pressed my ear to the wood for a good minute.

Nothing.

Standing with shaky legs I used all of my strength to unlock it as quietly as I could. As the handle turned I felt my anxiety flare, tears rose to my eyes without any permission and I tried to reassure myself with a parental tone that I would be okay. _Why am I risking my life for a fucking pizza._

"Deep breath," I whispered.

I ripped the door open, flinging down to the box I pulled it into the same arm that held the weapon and slammed the door again, never looking around. Locking it a lot more quickly than I had unlocked it, I reminded myself to stop watching so many late-night horrors. I fell to the floor breathing heavily. No one had made a move, I was alive and there were still no knocks after 5 minutes. Suddenly I started laughing, first it was a slow and then it became so hard I could no longer breathe and tears rolled down my cheeks. Maybe I really was losing my mind.

Rolling onto my knees and standing up with my trophy in hand I leaned into it and took a large sniff. The flavours were intoxicating. I would probably risk my life again for a pizza to be honest. Smiling at my own joke I walked back into the lounge, placing the meal on the table, telling myself that the wannabe home intruder was probably just a kid trying to rip off another person in the big city. I picked the remote up to turn raise the volume, flipped the lid on the pizza and reached for a slice, I was three bites in before a sudden noise from my room startled me.

Something had smashed.

Immediately, without a second thought I reached for the candle stick beside me again and walked toward my room. Every fibre of my body wanted me to run, when it came down to _flight or fight_ I had always been one for the first. I entered my bedroom yet I saw nothing in the dark move, with a shaky free hand I flipped the switch next to the door and watched on as the light spread across the room.  
Zilch had changed apart from a glass angel that had fallen from my window sill and onto the wooden floor. I loved that thing, if it hadn't been for the sketchy AC I would never have left the window open but the apartment became too stickily warm when it wasn't. Still slightly alarmed, I made sure to check in the bathroom beside the wardrobe before reassuring myself that no one was in there. I went to the window and pushed down before locking myself in.

"What a night." I muttered to no one in particular.

Throwing the candle stick holder onto my bed I watched as it fell onto the comforter with a soft 'thud'. I walked through the lounge and headed toward the kitchen searching in the cupboard under the sink for a shovel and broom, with another thought I picked up a neglected newspaper from beside the front door and headed back to my room. The last thing I needed was to cut my foot open- crazy and bleeding wasn't where I wanted to be.

Yet it all fell from my hands as soon as I stepped one foot into the bedroom- the window was open again.

The thin curtains around it had been sliced into slits and were separating themselves gently in the breeze. Hands flew to my mouth, my heart began to pound. I went to reach for my candle stick only to see that something had taken place. Now trembling I threw myself toward the window as a rush of adrenaline bled through my system, slamming it shut and locking it once more. Closing what was left of the curtains I took as many steps backwards as I could until I hit the wall, and even then I turned with a scream, quickly recognizing what it was I pushed away from it.

Searching underneath the bed hysterically and seeing only a double adapter my heart continued to pound in my chest. I turned on the bathroom light and looked inside, but the room was as empty as it had been before. I closed the door regardless and switched off the light, barricading myself inside. Wanting it to be as dark and having myself as small as possible so I could be unseen. It took me half an hour to suddenly come to my senses, whispering quiet words in Latin from the scriptures Father had forced me to read and letting the tears flow while I rocked. I had to shake myself from my fear, telling myself to get up and to man up. I wasn't even a human, I could kill these people if I wanted to.

A voice inside of my head laughed at that, _'But you can't kill mutants.'_ I ignored it.

After an inner-battle I finally stood, legs still soft, and turned on the light. I looked around- afraid there were monsters in the walls. Afraid of myself. I made my way to the bed. Slowly. Unsettled with every movement. Scared that an arm would pop out from underneath and pull me under. I tried to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't. When I was close enough to what I wanted- nothing happened, no bloody arms flew out to catch me, no monsters appeared with bared teeth and sharp claws.

Regardless of being alone I snatched the note from the bed and jumped backwards. Ready to stomp a bare foot on anything that came out, taking one long deep breath and looked down at what lay in my hands. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a heavy piece of parchment, the sides were burned and that in turn the smell of burnt wood tingled my senses. It was rolled into itself and had been sealed with a shiny red wax. I couldn't make out the symbol.

Swallowing hard I looked around myself once more before pressing myself against the wall and sliding down. Wedging a finger underneath the seal I pried it open and felt my blood run cold.

' _Stand With Us, Katherine_.'

* * *

Thank you so much for your review Squishy97 it means so much! Each and every one of you give me a diesel to run this brain machine. My PM is still disabled for some strange reason so I'm trying to get that sorted so I can thank you all personally.


	3. A Bishop and 2 Kings

Thank you so much for the support and follows. I put my heart into my writing. Anyway enough from me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Stand With Us, Katherine."_

* * *

Three days had passed since the break in and I had been moved temporarily into the Mansion. 'Temporarily' as in until I felt brave enough to even walk around the grounds without jumping at shadows. Summers had taken it upon himself to help me move from my old apartment, he had also become my own chauffeur. The 'partnership' made me more uncomfortable than you could ever imagine. I wasn't used to being around someone so often, it was then that I realised how cut off I had been to the world. And how correct the Professor had been about my solitary mannerisms.

"Everything alright in here?" The man himself popped into my line of sight at the library doors before he spoke. He learned quickly not to surprise me, after four thrown books and a flying orange later.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and then turned away without saying another word.

I didn't quite know how I felt about the situation, possibly a little at ease when I knew he wasn't in it for anything other than to follow orders from the Professor. Dr. Grey firmly had a hold of his heart and soul, it was beautiful in a way. Once again the day had been nothing special, especially not after the excitement of Friday.

The routine was the same, the only difference was walking to the second floor of the Mansion instead of outside after 5. As usual I didn't feel very hungry today and skipped dinner. The new room was easy enough to like, the bed was a lot nicer than the one I had left in the apartment, 5 duck feathered pillows and my own delectable comforter called out for me once I had cleaned up in the bathroom built-in beside my wardrobe. Storm, a beautiful woman who had begun to teach at the school two years after myself who had a body I could only dream to have, had made sure to knock on the door to say goodnight as she passed. Surprisingly enough I replied.

After that the weeks began to blur together again. My biggest worry had been chasing down a young 7th grader who consistently pressed that she could hide in the broom cupboard with the small florescent light on to read, how she had slipped though each time without detection had been a mystery to me, only the light underneath the door gave her away. I later connected the fact that she was being bullied so had left her to her own devices, making sure I cleared the cupboard the same day and placing a 'Warning: Electricals' sign on the door. The look on her face when she saw the big chair, old mat and dim lamp were enough for me to realise I had done something right for someone else for once. She had disappeared quickly and there had been no thank you, there didn't have to be.  
I made it a daily occurrence to drop off glasses of lemon water and chocolate chip biscuits when she had arrived. I never knew her name, but I liked her. And it kept my day that much more interesting.

"Hey- uh, Miss. Ainsley." A child. Around the age of 16 walked up to the counter with three books in his hand, I took them both and scanned the barcodes.

I raised a brow in his direction, "Yes?" He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and coughed awkwardly. Hand behind his head, a sign of a question coming.

"Oh- um. Well. Do you go out with Professor Summers?" Somewhere from beside me I heard snickering of teenagers my eyes almost bulged.

"What!" The word was a hiss and he jumped backward at the tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought-." He loosened a button on the collar of his shirt for some reason I noticed that he was almost taller than me, most were.

"Well you 'just thought' wrong Mr.-?"

"Rambert." He squeaked.

"Well Mr. Rambert, I can assure you that your Professor is in a very happy and love-filled relationship with Dr. Grey." He smiled tightly and blushed to the colour of a ripe tomato. I typed his last name into the computer and found that he was the only one to have it.

"Simon Rambert?" I guessed, he nodded back.

Issuing the books after stamping the back with a return date I handed them back to him. He took them quickly and shuffled away to the group of seven waiting beside the doors, they left rapidly while poking fun at the boy.

"They're all idiots."

The girl from the cupboard muttered as she passed, walking through with her short brown hair. I hadn't even seen her. Within a few moments the door behind me opened and closed. I sighed, looking back at the screen and taking down inventory of over-due books, the first semester was the worst. Letters would be sent out tomorrow. Another day had passed and it was time to close up again.

"-I'm almost done. Last page I promise." She egged on. I rolled my eyes while standing between the door and the girl.

"Fine, but you have five minutes and then I'm closing." She looked back at me with bright eyes- she had won, damn kid. I closed the door and made haste to remove the other students who also begged for more time. "You know the rules." They grunted in reply and removed textbooks from the tables, unaware of the girl in the closet who had bent said rules.

Silently tidying up, I watched as the girl came out of the darkened room and put the rather thick book back onto the shelf beside the door.

"Why don't you just leave it in there for tomorrow?" She looked at me disbelievingly.

"What if I read something else tomorrow? That's how it starts you know, surely you would have a fit if I began to leave messes behind." I couldn't help but smirk. Smart kid. She went back inside with the door open and retrieved the tray and left for the backroom, I guessed she was rinsing the jug and plate. I pulled on my coat that spread across a chairs back, faux fur brushed at my neck as she appeared beside me.

"Ready?"

Without another word the girl smiled once and then left the room through the doors. I picked up a few loose papers and popped them under my arm. Last checks done I walked out the same way, brought the two halves together as one and slipped the lock between them both. Once upon a time Xavier never sealed the doors to the beautiful room, saying that the area should be open for all. However the missing books and older students fondling in the aisles after-hours were an easy way to win the war of words. _'Bearer to the key of hormones and knowledge,'_ he would tease.

I was tired. Worn out and slightly unsettled by the teenagers of the school I made way back to the Teachers Wing. Was everything about relationships in this place?

Rounding the corner while being in a mental haze had distracted me and I collided into something substantially large and hard with a squeal. Before I even had a chance to drop to the floor like a mess, a single hand found its way behind my back, bringing me up to the world of standing straight. My papers flew in all directions and I cursed aloud. Apologizing profusely for the language and for my clumsiness as they let me go, I made haste to pick up the six pages before I turned back to the moving wall, looking up I met eyes with a strange looking man. _A feral._ I stepped back suddenly at the realisation and it caused him to smirk, a pair of elongated canines flashed from his bottom lip.

"Better watch were you're walking little one, would hate for you to- break anything." I swallowed hard and tried to let the comment slide off with a strangled smile that never quite worked, his steel eyes were dark and sharp, and I began to feel like a lamb at the slaughter.

"I- uh- thank you.. For not letting me- break anything. I'm Katherine." He gave me a slightly tight look as I took another step back, not comfortable with the space between us—or the lack of. Now grinning he took a larger one toward me and edged himself closer. His scent hit me first, he smelt like the woods during the rain. The man reached forward with a lone piece of paper between his fingers, a piece that I hadn't seen him pick up. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his claws and I wondered if he had been offended by it.

As I took the paper from him he twisted his talon underneath it, the thin sheet held up no contest to him and it cut through like butter- separating like the red sea. "Victor Creed," he greeted while I held the now useless sheet of overdues. He said nothing for a moment and seemed to take in the sight before him. I felt odd, out of place in an area I had more of a right to feel safe in than he had, then he did something I didn't expect and took a step away.

"I'm here with a friend." He admitted, my mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Are you lost at all?"

"No." I nodded awkwardly and shuffled the papers around before replacing them under the safety of my wing.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Creed but I must be off now, a lot of things to attend." I turned away with curtsy for some god damned reason I had no idea of that made him smirk and decided to try another route, which one? Anywhere other than here.

"It was a wonderful chat. And I must say," my feet did not stop moving, "leaving your window open in New York City is a bit of a death wish isn't it, Grim?" _Grim._ I stopped, turning back on my heel and opening my mouth- willing words to come out, to yell at him, to scream out for help. But nothing happened. I felt paralysed under his gaze. He had seen me, he was there and judging by his size- I would have never of stood a chance with my candle holder. I must have been a sight for such a predator. A blush crept up from the neckline of my shirt from of rage and embarrassment, I noticed how he watched it.

"Victor. We are guests here, let's not frighten anyone." I turned on the spot and caught ice blue eyes within my own. He still looked exactly the same, still handsome after all these years no matter how he aged, still superior. He was only a few feet away, and the gap was closing. "Katherine. My dear, how have you been?" I was captivated, nothing came out of my mouth. He was here? At the Mansion? He ignored my lack of reply. "I see you have met one of my most impressive soldiers," _soldiers?_

He gestured toward the feral who I now felt extremely conscious of having my back toward. Startled- I spun sideways and pressed my back against the wall. He curled back his top lip at my move, seeming to identify my thoughts once more. "He will not harm you my dear, he is a Bishop. He does as he is told," this seemed to irk the feral, nothing changed in his stance but his now clenched jaw. It made me feel even more on edge.

"You sent him to my home." The words were venomous, I didn't want them to be the first after all these years but it felt right to let it out. Magneto looked between us both without an effort and chuckled.

"Oh he meant you no harm, he's a Sabretooth- a breed of cat. I simply asked him to leave you a note. Cats love to have fun," Victor took this moment to interject.

"We like to play with our food before we eat it-."

"Enough," the older looking man warned with finality in his tone. The man-beast obliged though kept his eyes on my own. It became too intense and I broke it first. "My Katherine, it has been too long. You as look positively depressed as always." He smiled, I glared back. "But there is time later for pleasantries and answers. Which I am sure you are waiting for. Come along my dear, Victor. Charles is waiting for us. And I feel as though our welcome is wearing thin with the-." I followed his ever observing eyes over to the students who had begun to murmur from behind the walls, "-children." The word seemed amusing to him.

With a swipe of his cape he turned away from me with his Cat following alongside without so much as a glance in my direction. It took a few twist and turns, an extremely uncomfortable elevator ride as to which I kept to my own corner and three sets of stairs before we reached the Professors office. Magneto needed no directions he knew this place better than I did. When the doors opened three X-Men stood dressed in attire while the fourth one sat in his chair. An ever present smile on his face, his eyes found mine and he motioned toward Cyclops who stood behind him. I found myself stepping closer to Scott and Jean than I had ever dared to in the past. This went unnoticed by all.

"Erik, Victor. I am afraid that I had thought you would be here earlier, the tea that Jean brought up is now cool. Please, sit." He waved toward the two seats in front of his desk. As mentioned, a china tea pot sat on his desk however there were no cups. Magneto grinned at his old friend- it looked like something between forced and pleasant.

"Oh Charles. You can't be losing sight of time at your old age can you?" He sat across from him. The feral made no move to sit, he stood. Shoulders broad with eyes meeting each of the leather clad Mutants wearing a glare fit for death. Before it reached my own I looked pointedly at the Professor- this man made me feel more terror than I would be able to hide. No matter who was in the room.

"Never," Charles chuckled. "Well, I do not need to read any minds to know what it is you are here for." My stomach tightened, the back of a hand touched mine. It was Jeans, and for the first time in a long time I relished the feeling of the contact. I watched on as Magneto removed his helmet and sat it on his lap, his hair was no longer grey in certain areas and it seemed as though time had turned the full of it white.

"Of course not old man, I am here to speak with our dearest Katherine." The room's attention turned to me as I swallowed hard.

"Oh."

"So frail," Victor spoke up garnering harsh looks from all around. Magneto smiled.

"Not at all." the ferals smirk faltered at the comment, "Miss. Ainsley, would you care to humour an old acquaintance with your conversation?" Jeans hand moved and the Professor held up his own.

"Only if you wish Katherine."

The room was inaudible, something thick held the silence together. I met Magnetos gaze with my own while my weak heart began to pound against my chest like a jack hammer. Stepping quietly forward beside Charles I did not notice that the three behind myself followed suit.

"I know why you are here and I do not want to hurt people." He was silent for awhile before he nodded, his eyes never giving away what he thought.

"No one must die Miss. Ainsley, not by your hand." Victor's knuckles clicked and Scott stood straighter.

"Is that meant to be funny?" My words seemed to stir something behind his relaxed exterior, his left eye twitched at the accusation.

"I assure you Katherine, never in my time have I made a joke from someone's misfortunes in life when it is drowned in bereavement and isolation. You are not a murderer, you are lost. You hide behind these walls and you wait for life to pass you by while you hold onto years beyond yourself. The years you have unfortunately taken from the ones you cared for are now yours, and I cannot let a woman with a hidden perseverance like your own sit back and wait for their years to be wasted on things as mundane as sorting books and hiding from delivery boys." My face felt hot, I was flushed. His words burnt my ears like acid.

Resentment, shame and sweat began to come forward. He noted my expression.

"It dampens me to see you discard yourself. You are an influential mutant m'dear, and you could use your traits to do good work with a cause such as ours. To keep the homosapiens at bay from trying to change us- even after my time has passed."

He said nothing more to me and looked toward Charles with a straight face. Unreadable. The two exchanged no words yet it felt a though there were plenty that no one could hear. Minutes passed, the words replayed in my mind. I jumped at the feeling of a hand on my own for the second time, Magnetos lips gently grazed the knuckles, his helmet once again on his head.

"We will be in touch dear, you have one week to make your decision. Then I will leave you to your own discretion's, and you can stay within what you believe to be safe like none of this ever happened." My hand fell back to my side. And with that he swiped the long cape of his once more and began his descent from the Office. I once again felt my hands tremble as the Feral looked at me- into me. He sniffed the air and closed his eyes for a second longer than a blink. Then turned and followed suit with Magneto, the aura around him was darker than the night, not even a believer needed to see that.

"I'm afraid he will not be able to leave you alone Katherine. When Erik finds something he wants, he tends to use every inch of his proficiency to gain it." Charles had turned his head toward me.

I knew. And I was afraid.

And that man, the man with the cold stare who stood beside Magneto.. He could smell it, he could smell my fear like piss on a child's clothes.


	4. 2 Ferals and a Dress

_And that man, the man with the cold stare who stood beside Magneto.. He could smell it, he could smell my fear like piss on a child's clothes._

* * *

I had become more anxious than usual as the days fell closer to Friday. Jumping at everything that appeared in front of me without warning had become almost crippling. Six days had passed since the impromptu meeting and it painfully felt like one. Of course it hadn't helped that Jean had given me a script for a few anti-psychotics and sleeping tablets, time felt a little too fast after that.

"So. You going to become some bad ass anti-hero now?"

"Are you always so god damn sneaky and nosy?" The girl from the cupboard snorted, leaning with her elbows out on either side of her across the counter.

"Yeah.. You always so freaked out of the world?" This time I snorted.

"Yeah."

It went quiet, like we understood one another more than we had before. I diverted my attention back toward the computer in front of me while clicking a few buttons and reading through the 'Lost items'. After a few minutes I realised that the door had not opened or closed and I looked up to see that she had not moved. Eyes curious.

"What?" A shrug answered me. She absently picked up a small brochure of 'Books and More', a store which had opened up down the road, and feigned an interest in reading the words.

"Oh? Nothing.." My brows raised and she began to whistle and I took the page from her. She reached for it as I pulled it away behind my back, arguing for it to be returned.

"I will not ask twice. What do you want to say?" I warned.

"Technically you did.." She began. My stare seemed to have wavered her wit and she sighed. "Okay then, okay then.. Look. Lady," _Lady? How polite.._ "I know that you don't even know my name. And I know you don't really care to know.." She trailed, not half wrong either. "But I want to say. Thanks.. For- ya know." Her hand scratched the back of her head and signalled openly that she had become painfully awkward with her impromptu gratification. I was genuinely surprised and my face must have shown it because she began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't be shocked if I have to throw a broom or two back in there if Professor Munroe asks me again why they're all in the hallway cupboard." Her laugh didn't falter and I felt something warm slide around inside of my stomach.

"Never." With that she picked up another brochure from the counter and held it high. "And for your information Lady, I _was_ quite interested in the Looks or More paper here." I didn't bother correcting her as she made way around to the door behind me. I could already feel her humiliation radiating around myself at knowing she had the title wrong, a smirk found its way to my lips.

That night I fell asleep earlier than usual again with the help- I dreamt of blood. A lot of blood. I dreamt of something pulling at my throat that did not falter. I dreamt that they were claws and they crushed the fibres of my muscles until my windpipe collapsed and my breathing had been forced to stop. I woke with a fright that night, lying in a cold sweat- crying. Defenceless and small.

* * *

It felt abnormal to be eating in the room that I had only stepped foot in a handful of times. Two heads I had never seen the back of before relaxed on thick armchairs facing out toward the grounds, laughing between one another, one black and one blue.

Ororo chuckled at a face I must have been pulling, "all this time and you've never had lunch with us before?" I tried to laugh back but it came out more choked than I had expected.

"Yeah- weird huh?" She shrugged. I followed her toward the thick oak shelves above a sink and watched her bring down two large cups.

"What's your poison?" My brows raised.

"Doesn't one say that about alcohol and not hot drinks?"

"I don't drink, so I had to substitute the saying," now the laugh that passed my lips had been real.

"Neither. I'll have a green tea, just hot water."

"Simple lady, I like it. Much easier than McCoy" I smiled, the name seemed familiar.

"Oh Ororo, six sugars in a black tea is quite a simple order," I turned to my left and saw the same man from the seats stand with a bright smile on his, well, blue face.

"Simple, but over done." She teased. I stared at the him a little longer than I should have and his soft eyes met my own. He closed the gap between us with six steps. "Ah, I imagine I don't look like the usual me you once knew," He extended his hand. I took it with my own and watched as it had been swallowed by blue. Fascinated by his stature I took it all in, Hank had always used serums when I knew him.

"It's so good to see you again Professor- you look better, I like you blue," he smiled warmly as our hands parted.

"Thank you, but the Professor title is not mine anymore. I heard through the grape vine that you work in the library now? Very fitting for a woman who doesn't like to talk if I remember correctly," he chuckled, my face felt warm beneath his gaze as I shrugged.

"You know how it is, out of sight out of mind.. Are you coming back?" Ororo handed me my own cup and I distractedly began to blow on the surface of the water. She had left the tea bag in which was an unexpected bonus.

"No, no. For now that is in the past, my heart lies with campaigning against society's bigotry and discrimination against mutants." I inwardly lit up at a memory.

"I'm a little rusty but I've previously read about you in a book called 'Mutants in Humanity', your work with Mutant involvement is astounding! You've brought us all a step further than you would believe. Well.. I'm sure you realise, you of all people." His brows raised, _good one Katherine_ , "I mean it's not like you're different- I mean you are, but it isn't bad. Hardly noticeable.. I mean it is but.. It's nice. Like a bear. Oh my word I don't mean to patronize you." I was a mess, this had probably been the most I had spoken to one person in a whole year.

His eyes were still friendly and I thought I could sense something else in them- humour perhaps. Someone laughed in the background. "I just mean.. You're incredible, just like you were before. I would love to be able to probe into that big mind of yours-." The words spilled faster from my lips than red wine on white carpet, until I suddenly picked the glass up and shut myself up. This is why I never socialised at lunch or even talked to people.

Ororo giggled from beside me and pat a flustered looking Hank on the shoulder.

"You just can't escape the fans can you Blue?" She teased, I felt as though both him and I blushed equally as hard if it had been possible to see the colour change in his skin. He coughed twice into his hand.

"Well, there's no time like the present Miss. Ainsley. Now I'm famished, I was just about to go and see the Professor but something tells me he won't mind a quick 20 minute break. May I join you two wonderful ladies? There's sandwiches on the table over there, tasty looking ones." There had been no disagreements. Eating with Hank McCoy was just as invigorating as I had remembered it could be. His blue fur was easily forgotten once his mouth began to move, and I realised quickly how he got so far in his Activism.

* * *

"I assured the Professor I could drive myself to the Mall without the need of you today," if Scott was offended, even mildly- he didn't show it.

"Yeah, well. I guess he didn't listen." I wanted to slap that over-achieving smile right from his arrogant face. But I didn't, instead I pressed my purse closer to my side. I knew Scott since we were teenagers and I didn't like him much then either.

"Daylight is burning," He held his hand out, regrettably I threw him the keys with a grunt and he threw something back, I caught it with two hands and looked at it with a horror as my stomach twisted.

"What the hell is this?!" I accused. Scott took a step back with his hands open and level with his shoulders.

"It's from The Professor, he told me to get you to wear it, push the angels head down and it will alert me of your location immediately. In case you- disappear." I took a deep breath in and watched him for a second longer than I looked at the offending jewellery. As he had mentioned it was a silver necklace. And surely enough, it was of a small angel. A pendant more than anything. Inconspicuous enough, a small X on its forehead.

"Let's catch some rays then."

He seemed just as uncomfortable with the situation as I was. I could have rolled my eyes into the back of my head at his choice of words, rounding to the other side and opening the door of my own car. I slammed it behind me wanting him to know how infuriating he was.

"Seatbelt," he looked over me as he secured himself in. I pulled the cord harder than needed and clicked it into place across my black shirted chest.

"So, uh- you got any music in here?" He finally started the car after three tries. I leaned forward and pushed a few buttons on the tape deck, tuning it to radio and watching his face fall slightly at my choice. Rammstein.

"Let's _catch those rays_ red-eye," the sarcasm was obvious. The ride to the Mall almost painful and I had made sure to put the necklace on.

We had been through over nine stores and yet I had only found two shirts. One of which I wasn't even sure would fit me, but because of the overbearing nature of Scott, I wasn't sure if he would try to stand in the room while I changed. After a time of people watching I noticed that he seemed to be tapping his foot, I followed his line of sight to a white and red store. "You wanna go in there?" He looked toward me with a jump as though he had forgotten I was even there.

"No. Today is for you. It's just- this is Jeans favourite.." In that moment I had wish I had a physical superpower that wouldn't kill him so I could hit him with it.

"Just go in?" He shook his head.

"I was given orders to-."

"Well Jesus Christ red eyes I'm going to go in there then," he said nothing as I stormed past him and made my way into the place he was so hesitant about. I thought I saw him smile but I didn't look long enough. However as soon as my shoes passed the security sensors I felt regret.

This wasn't the for me. It was horrible, a nightmare filled with multi-coloured fabrics, womens suits and extremely high shoes. The saleswoman on the floor knew her target audience, she went straight to Scott and ignored my presence. My type of style didn't look anything like his one with a polo-shirt and ironed pants. If we didn't walk in side-by-side she probably would have guessed that I was lost. I watched as she led him through the aisles and toward large assortment of crap on the walls. Pointing at colours, holding up materials and laughing at everything he said, it was gross really. I tried to look around but I found nothing that I would have liked. At one point I saw a very nice black satin shirt with buttons down the front I may have worn, but upon closer inspection the whopping $470 for something so flimsy made me roll my eyes. _Who on Gods green Earth would-._ I walked away with a sour expression.

What seemed like hours passed and I flagged down Scott who had been lost in an ocean of blue dress shirts.

"I'm going elsewhere-." He put what he had in his hands back on a rack where it didn't belong. "Alone." His head snapped my way.

"Ains-"

"I need to get underwear and tampons." His mouth shut at that, he couldn't call me a liar and I knew he wouldn't follow. _Bingo._ "I mean you could-."

"No I will not," I suppressed a smirk. "If anything seems out of the ordinary, even a little, press the button on your-."

"Yes Summers, contrary to popular belief I'm not completely useless. I know how to use a panic button." He hesitated, he was about to reply- possibly apologize, but I turned away and left him to it.

"Message me when you're finished!" He called out, I threw my hand up and refrained from giving him the bird.

There had been so many stores to look at on the other side of the Mall, things that were closer to my price range. I had already found a nice pair of black dress pants and two pairs of black pointy shoes with a slightly elevated heel. I made sure to buy gel soles, it would be suicide not to have them with a job that required a lot of standing. I checked the time on my watch and saw that it had been 24 minutes- _Abercrombie would be getting itchy by now_. I decided to make one last stop and went inside of a small clearance store who I knew had a wonderful choice of books labelled as 'seconds'. I was an avid bargain hunter. For books especially.

In the end I chose four very thick and historic biographies from different authors. The price had been $12.54 and I may or may not have slipped in a chocolate bar as well from the novelty section. Walking back to where I had left Summers my feet dragged across the floors. I didn't really know what I would say when he asked where the things were that I had claimed to go and buy. ' _I realised I had enough, it seemed to have slipped my mind. So I just went for a walk_. _'_ Yeah. That would just go down _splendidly._

I almost reached the store, I could even see his head- still being hunted- next to the saleswoman who would have been pressuring him to buy something stupid. When suddenly my attention had been caught by an elegant looking dress in a window to my right. I walked toward it like an obedient dog, I stared at it for so long I felt as though people began to stare at me. It was floor length and made of red silk, its collar pulled down to the midriff and showed off a generous amount of the mannequin's ample chest. The material shone back into the window, glowing like fire that I wanted to tame. A diamond chandelier necklace fell between its breasts, and the garment showed off every curve the plastic was blessed with.

My hand reached toward the glass.

"I think you would look lovely in that," a woman's voice startled me back into the moment and I pulled it back. I turned around to see a shorter red head with iridescent grey eyes trained on the dress, she looked toward me noticing my fright. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought you would look amazing in something so pretty," and then with that she shrugged, as if ushering strangers into trying new things had been a daily occurrence. With a 100 watt smile, she turned away from me and fell into the crowd. Odd.

I turned back, eyed the dress one more time, checked to see if Scott was still busy and then decided that I would.

A young man with dark skin beamed at me as I walked through the doors, the place seemed busy. And then I noticed quickly where I had walked into- a bridal store. "Hello Madam, would you like any help with anything?" My voice dried up in the back of my throat as I watched a group of women squeal in delight over a large white dress that look as though it could be from a Disney film. Wordlessly I pointed at the dress in the window and his hands clapped with an exasperated amount of excitement.

"Yes! My absolute favourit _e_ item this season, very 2000 if I may say so myself Mam," my smile was tight and unsure but he didn't notice and instead looked me up and down. I shifted from foot to foot. "Yes Mam, we have _just_ your size, my name is Cam, and _I_ am about to change your life."

Then with that I had been pulled along on what felt like an expensive roller coaster. Not only had he pulled down the beautiful dress, he had pulled out an extremely high pair of shoes, the necklace and a small black tote bag within 3 minutes. He took me into a room around the back, waited for me to change into the dress and refused to let me see until he was finished.

"Trust me Katherine-," he had my I.D in holding before the necklace came down, it was _just the rules_ he promised. "When I have finished with you- you will _l-o-v-e_ yourself," I felt extremely uncertain but his personality and confidence were strong. "-just take out that awful hair piece-," my favourite scrunchie was now on the floor, "fluff out those waves, take off that hideous neckla-."

"No!" He eyed me suspiciously at that but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well fine- just push those shoulders back, bring your chest forward-", my brows shot up at that one, "and viola!" He steered me toward a large mirror with gems encrusted on all sides and pushed me forward, my mouth fell. I looked like.. a… _woman._ He watched me, studied me through the reflection- and then he smiled, this time it was genuine. "You look enchanting." With a last squeeze of my shoulders he stepped back, disappearing for a second and returning with my clothes. He put them beside me onto a small chair. "I'll give you time." I waited until he left and looked back at the woman in the mirror, amazed.. I didn't have the same body as the mannequin had- not close to it at all. But I had never felt so.. Wonderful. Ever. The silk was soft, the shoes gave me a height I had never had before, my chest looked nicer than it did even when I was naked. It was-

"Well well, isn't somebody a little well-dressed this afternoon?" I froze as the gravely voice reached my ears and crept down my spine.

My blood pressure seemed to rise as my heartbeat vibrated in my ears and a lump formed in my throat. Looking at the mirror I saw the exact man I woke up in a cold sweat from most nights looking back at me through the reflection. He flicked his claws together, the sight of him so relaxed never made him look less frightening. He sat on the couch across the back wall, legs spread apart and his arms out even further. He could almost pass for a man.. Almost. How did he even get pass me without me seeing him? There had only been one way to enter. _But two other_ _changing rooms_ , a voice reminded me.

"What's the matter Grim? Cat got your tongue?" I wanted to choke on his poor joke, I wanted him to choke on it. I slowly began to reach for my necklace but he sat straight forward at the action, leaning his elbows on his knees- his canines bared. I knew that he was soundlessly warning me of the repercussions if I were to alert Scott, this wasn't his first rodeo.I put my hand back down to my side in retreat and he sat back, although did not lower his guard. "Very good little Grim, weak- but smart." He noted aloud. I wanted to spit on his smug face but I didn't dare move. He twisted his finger as an instruction to turn toward him, and I obeyed with my hands shaking at my sides.

He let out a low whistle.

"Looking to get the old bandit out there hard huh? You want him to look at those little tits of yours, you want him to dream about tasting the sweat on your skin, about the honey between your legs." My lip curled in repulsion and he chuckled lowly. "No? Well, dressed like that you must be looking to impress somebody.. Me perhaps?" He waved over himself. Now I felt sick and it seemed to make his eyes glimmer. "I've always loved my meat wrapped in red Grim, how thoughtful."

I didn't have the strength to speak back yet and only glowered, humiliated by his uncultured words and trying to stand my ground. He laughed at his own absurdity and rose from the seat, I willed myself not to whimper- but I still stepped back. He noticed. He always did.

"Hmm, I guess not little one," I watched as he pulled back his shoulders, showing me how brute he was in comparison. His large arms pulled at the fabric of his coat and I couldn't help but wonder how many necks he'd squished between them. How many lives ended in those biceps without use of hands or claws.. I felt cold. I felt tiny. I swallowed hard. "You know I don't blame him for watching over you. If Metal Man never gave me the orders to keep an eye on you myself I wouldn't be able to let you out of my sight.. Not once I _smelt_ you." My brows furrowed and he stepped forward.

"What?" He flicked his claws again and I began to feel as though it were a life-long habit. His grey eyes caught mine and only then did I realise how close he was. I shuddered at that.

"You smell like a war field Grim- it's.. Exhilarating." I didn't know what to make of that. Hell, this man-beast was more confusing and horrifying than I had previously given him credit for. His eyes closed as he came up close and sniffed around me, I felt myself cower a little. When he opened them again something in them changed like a wind and he glowered.

"You've been touched," he growled lowly, the look on his face was no longer playful. Before I could ask what he meant a hand flew out and wrapped around the base of my neck, I jumped at the motion and felt my throat slowly constrict as he fastened his hold. Staring harder at me than I had ever seen before.

"What the hell-!" His grip tightened at my words. Broken from my stupor my hands flew up and tried to pry off his own. "Stop," I gasped between hollow breaths. He let out a hoarse breath and pushed me to the side, my ankle twisted at the force of it and gave out with the height of the shoes I was not yet used to. I fell to the floor and rubbed at the area he once held. My eyes felt hot with the prickling of tears, he bared his teeth again and bent down to my level. Pulling me up roughly by my arms and pressing me against the mirror again.

"You better fucking answer me frail, before I do something you won't enjoy.." But I had no idea what he meant, I didn't know how to disarm the situation.

"Please stop Victor, I don't kn-." He shook me.

"You smell like another fucking feral Grim, his scent is on your hands and in your hair. You can't distract me in that dress anymore, and now you better fucking say some names." My heart fluttered, my mind raced.

"Do you mean Hank McCoy? He came to the school to visit Charles, please let me go we didn't do anything, although that doesn't concern _you_."

I was gripping at straws, I must have been out of my mind to speak up like that. My ankle ached and his face was now so close to mine I could make out the pores around his nose. I had no idea why the smell of Hank had made him this way, I had no idea why I hadn't pissed my pants yet. His breath was warm against my face and once again the smell of the woods in the rain hit me out of nowhere. We stayed this way for what felt like forever, then he breathed in deeply and let go of my arms that now felt raw from his strength. Turning from me he began to flick his claws again, even though I had stopped shaking I had never been so afraid.

"I'm here to ask you if you had made a decision yet." I watched him from behind for a moment, a lack of an answer caused him to look back at and I shook my head to come back to reality. I felt dazed- drugged almost. A strange stupor to be in. Maybe the meds were taking effect when I was overly fearful? Useless things. "Is that your answer?" His tone bored, a complete turn from what it was seconds ago.

"Huh?"

"The man who doesn't want me to slice your head off and fuck your empty carcass raw, would like to know if you will be joining him soon?"

I didn't move but my eyes went wide, his met mine and I tried not to fall into an anxiety attack. _What did he just say_? "..Or not?" He was volatile and he knew it. I brought my arms up around my chest as a shield and he glared. "Do not insult me. They're too small for my taste, like a child." He added as an afterthought. My face felt hot once more but I did not drop my arms. I suddenly felt less of a woman than I had in my entire life because of this _thing._ He leaned against the wall of the changing room just as two women rounded the corner, ready to transform into whatever fabrics were in their hands. On sight of the Feral however they fled, he seemed amused.

"What happens?" He was slightly perplexed by the question, but only for a moment- and a very short one at that. His eyes narrowed. "What happens if I agree?"

"I'm not the fucking ringleader of this charade frail, you can ask the Metal man about that. I just take you back to him and then I don't have to shadow your pathetically undernourished ass into low-priced stores with no class." I frowned at the response. "You may smell delicious, but nothing else about you is." Without so much as a word he stalked toward me. I almost screamed, my back hit the glass once again. Instead of grabbing me again he stopped and picked up my shirt that I had worn into the store and stuffed it inside the breast pocket of his coat. He went to leave.

"I need that!" I couldn't move though. He spun on his heel and bared his teeth at me, at that my lips sealed instantly.

"I'm sure even you can spare $5 for something of the same calibre."

 _Fuck you- Fuck you- FUCK YOU!_ Were insults, bi-polar and robbery really the way he expected to bring people to Magnetos side? It was silent for a moment longer. He was tense again, the air seemed to change with his moods and it wasn't pleasant to be around. "One more day." I pressed courageously. He stared at me. Or a better way to explain it would be he stared me down and lingered a minute longer before laughed.

"You could never afford something that nice on wages from a school, Grim." He was right. When I looked down at the dress and looked back up to say something I blinked furiously- he was gone. Cam rounded the corner, his face more sullen than it had been before.

"Geez, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is an asshole," I didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry with the adrenaline hitting my body at such a ferocious strength, he noticed my state yet had mistaken it for something else."But hey, he did just pay for everything I guess." I wanted to shake the man. To ask him what the hell he meant. Victor had paid for my dress? For the shoes? For the bag? The necklace?

Suddenly, very suddenly, I could feel my lunch returning with a vengeance. Before I could even run into the bathroom in the store or warn Cam of what would happen- the contents of my stomach heaved from my mouth and landed on the front of the dress.

This time I alerted Scott.


	5. Goodbye and Hello

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY EDITED AND RE-POSTED ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHERS, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY ANNOYANCES IT HAS CAUSED BUT PLEASE RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, THERE WERE TOO MANY PLOT HOLES THAT I DIDN'T WANT ANY READERS TO GO THROUGH. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS ONE IS BETTER. THANK YOU EVERYONE.

* * *

 _Suddenly, very suddenly, I could feel my lunch returning with a vengeance. Before I could even run into the bathroom in the store or warn Cam of what would happen- the contents of my stomach heaved from my mouth and landed on the front of the dress._

 _This time I alerted Scott._

* * *

If Summers had not been forced to wear glasses at every waking moment I'm more than certain his eyes would have been on the floor at the scene in front of him.

A woman who was vomit covered, uncontrollably crying and half naked while being pulled out of a dress by a now queasy storeman had not been something he seemed accustomed to. Luckily he let me wear a shirt he bought for Jean without questioning me as to why I didn't have my own. After I had changed we were wordlessly handed 2 extra bags, one with the offended dress and the others with items Scott's brows raised at me dangerously for. I felt ashamed of my actions in front of these people, I was confused with why the hell God suddenly hated me. As I limped behind Scott I couldn't stop myself from shaking, I knew he was angry with himself for trusting me and he was frustrated by my lack of information.

I decided without a second thought to dispose of the dress into the nearest trashcan as soon as we exited the Mall and he watched on, intrigued by the gesture.

"We could of had it dry cleaned?" He tried, I sent him a look that made him shrug and walk away.

The drive was silent. Worse than the drive there, the only words that had been shared were a few concerned ones and then absolute silence. Even the radio hadn't been touched. I fidgeted with the tag still on the sleeve of the shirt the whole way back to the Mansion, staring out at nothing in particular, wondering what car the feral sat in who had admitted to watching over me. Scott helped with my bags when we left my ride parked in the Garage.

"The Professor would like to see us," he spoke up suddenly as we reached the exit, of course he would.

We made a detour to my room to drop off the crap I had bought that day, Scott took this time to do the same thing and left for the room he shared with Jean. Throwing the bags in carelessly I heard the thud of books land on top of something else that crunched and I secretly hoped it had been the necklace. I shut it again and limped away without slowing for the other man who didn't seem all that bothered by my attitude as he followed behind.

The doors were already open as we arrived and a group of seniors sat in the Professors office, some on the floor and others in chairs, listening while he read from a book whose title I could not make out, the scene made me nostalgic- I had been like this once too. Heads turned as we stood by the doorway and a young girl waved at Scott, nobody bothered to wave at me. I did manage catch eyes with the Rambert boy who had suspected a relationship between Scott and I and sent him a heated glare that the child did not dare to hold onto.

"-and with that I will like you all to continue to read the next three chapters for homework. Dismissed, enjoy the beauty that is the sun in Winter," the Professor smiled before wheeling himself out of the center to allow the kids to move around, at this point my ankle had regenerated itself and I could walk on it without flinching. Within a few minutes all had left apart from the three of us, Charles nodded to Scott who went to close the doors behind me and waved over to the chair across from his desk as he made his own way to his respected area, I complied.

"Are you okay?"

That had been the first question and it felt absolutely ridiculous. Though I sat back and pondered the words. Was I okay? Was anyone okay? I had just had just been told that the beast who invaded my home would now be my shadowed chauffeur until Magneto had what he wanted, I was almost beaten up for talking to a man I hadn't seen in over nine years by a feral who spent over a thousand dollars on an outfit for me- I guess I wasn't. Before I could answer Scott spoke up.

"I'm sorry Professor, I should have been more aware. If anything had of happened-," the man held a hand up as he took a seat beside myself, he sent him a disarming smile.

"Please do not blame yourself Scott as it is not your weight to bare. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to watch over Miss. Ainsley," he looked toward me, "and thank you for your willingness." He chuckled, he didn't need to read my mind to know how stubborn I would have been about the situation.

"If you could call it that," I muttered, Scott shook his head at me but kept quiet.

"Katherine, would you mind?" He waved two fingers over his right temple and pressed them down onto the skin when I nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up and looking at me with a slight frown. "Well, I am sorry you were met with such harsh words this afternoon." I took this time to look down at the tag once more and pulled on it a little too hard, causing the price to pull from the sleeve. Scott hissed at the action and I clasped my hand around it like a child who had been caught with a hand in the lolly jar. "You were not purposefully ignored Scott, it seems as though Katherine has been given an.. Escort of sorts- Victor Creed in fact, and they spoke this afternoon, out of force on his behalf." I turned my attention to the man beside me as he made a choked noise, his brows shot up so high I was sure they had been taken hostage by his hairline.

"What?!" Honestly, it was slightly amusing to watch him lose the plot even with the situation.

"I know. Regardless of my disapproval, Erik has gone ahead with what he had originally planned," he turned his attention back toward me. "In the beginning I thought he would put your care into the hands of Raven- however, the plan has changed." I had to hold myself back from throwing my face onto the table, to wake up from this hideous nightmare. My own fingers flew to my temples as I tried to will the tension to stay away, I could feel a headache coming on.

"With full respect sir- having Victor Creed as an overly malicious and compulsory shadow was not what I had in mind when I wished for an 'interesting year' at the New Years staff party," he let out a warm laugh which never quite reached his eyes, and that scared me.

"Yes. But he has become that way with age and neglect, I am under no foolish mindset to believe that he will change anytime soon or even at all after the years he has endured, but he will not harm you. This I can promise." _How?_ I wondered, because I would have bet my right arm that if Magneto didn't want me he would have used me as his own personal chew-toy.

"Katherine," my name in his mouth was like a chime in the wind, it had only been used when times were serious as I hated my name and he knew that, "there are certain things that I cannot explain to you, certain things that may or may not take time for you to understand. The world around us works in mysterious ways, and it seems as though your cards hold quite a heavy mystery." I squinted hard and ran a hand through loose hairs that had pulled away from the pony tail.

"Stop doing that- stop being so cryptic, that has never been a strength of mine." Scott smirked at my comment. I looked at the Professor with a sigh. "He's a disgusting creature Professor- the things he says.. I can't handle him. Every time I see him look at me I either feel like dinner or like a child to a father who never wanted one. But I just-." He sighed and reached into the drawer beside him pulling up a familiar silver tin and handing it over to me. I couldn't help but smile, eyes becoming misty. "You still have those?"

"Of course, they were the only thing you would eat when you first arrived in these walls. I did have to move them away at one point.." I took the tin from him and popped the lid back. Little hard lollies dusted with powdered sugar stared back at me. Memories of sneaking into the Office and taking the tins Charles would hide away came back to me, for four months it carried on before they disappeared from his drawer for good and I had been unable to find them. Without asking I took a small red one and offered them to Scott, his face pulled together.

"No." I shrugged and handed them back to Charles who took a lemon flavoured candy with a grin, while he put them back it became quiet again, I looked down at the hem of the shirt.

"They will never stop hunting us." The words that had plagued my mind for so long finally found themselves out in the world. "For me." I finished.  
No one replied, but it felt as though they had. So many things screamed out to me in my mind to keep quiet, to stop talking- to walk away and go back downstairs and retreat into the safety of the library.

"Magneto will leave you alone if-." Scott added.

"I meant the humans Summers. I'm not like you, I can't hide my powers behind a pair glasses. I don't age like everyone else, I can't love anyone, I can't carry a child or be close with anyone in fear of my power slipping even after all this time," my hands flew around me, "I'm a ticking time bomb, and as soon as the people out there figure out a way to get rid of mutants like myself they will. And I'll be disengaged.."

The same part of me that spoke up to the feral man in the store forced me to look up at Charles, to meet his eyes. When his warm blues met my own I felt myself almost regret the words. He sat forward more in his chair and reminded me of a time his presence was once so foreign to my younger self. We were so different, we always had been.

"I will stand by this school, by the humans and the mutants who do not wish to harm anyone whilst advocating for equality. What you believe is what you believe Katherine and I will not take that from you. But I do think that it is something you should pursue in order to learn more," he sat back and looked out the window to his left with a far away look in his face, "I once thought that I could help those that came here who thought the same thing you do, like Erik.. I thought that I could stop what they were feeling if I could let them see what I see. But it does not work that way," he turned back. "If you try to force a person to be like yourself you will run the risk of losing them forever. And I do not want to lose any more friends or mutants than I already have. I give you my blessing that I will not see you in a different light if you choose to leave the school, you will always have a home here Katherine. Always." It felt like my heart stopped beating in my chest, this was it.

"No-," his hand rose to stop Scott from retaliating and the man obeyed.

"I don't think that we're better than them like Magneto does, I don't know what I think. All I know is that I'm a risk, and I don't want to feel hunted anymore than I already do when they realise that. When they realise what they can do if they could have _this_."

I looked at Charles and rose from my seat with a mixed feeling inside of my gut, I walked around the desk toward him as he wheeled to face me. Something I had held back for years began to rise in my throat and tingled in my hands and feet. It was the realisation that I loved this man, the man who had always been the closest thing I had to a Father when I lost my own. Though despite his words after all these years I had always been afraid of the humans, of what they would do. What they wanted to do. Now I had a chance to do everything I could to prevent that, to prevent other mutants from feeling the same way. But with Magneto? With the Feral?  
 _Everyone needs a few stepping stones_ , a voice spoke up. I shook it away.

Reaching out a hand I let it hover over his before closing the gap, he looked between it and myself- understanding the affection from the gesture.

"Thank you," it came out soft, fluid-like. Filled with honesty.

"Your ride to Erik has been waiting for you at the top of the drive way for a long time, I will alert him of your decision. And Katherine," Tears began to fall at this point, I was mourning what I had not yet lost. "Be safe, and be strong."

 _Thank you, for everything you have done for me Charles. I love you._ His eyes became wet at the thought and I pulled my hand away.

"Summers." I turned to the man who respectfully rose.

"Ainsley." He replied. "Can't talk you out of this I guess?" I shook my head. We stared at one another for a moment, he forced a smirk. I knew he disapproved of my decision, I could feel it all the way down into my bones, maybe I did too.

"Look after that lady of yours really well before some guy with better hair swoops in and steals her away," he chuckled at the jab despite himself. I held out my hand and he took it with a surprisingly soft one, the handshake had been fleeting. I had never felt his skin before.

"Look after yourself, I know we've clashed since the day we met but I would hate to see you on the news."

"At least I'll finally be famous even if it is for a moment." He stepped back and chuckled.

"Yeah."

I looked away from him and back at the Professor who watched me with clear eyes and his small smile that always made him seem boyish, did I want him to stop me? Did I want to go with Magneto? I didn't know, and that was the problem. I was uncertain and I needed to see both sides before I made the decision that lasted my life, because no one here wanted the same things I wanted. To be forever away from the humans.

"I will be packing my bags now, I don't want anyone else to know- the goodbye's are always stuffy and filled with fake pleasantries." I breathed out to them both, the words felt heavy.

"See you later," Scott stood straighter. I frowned at his words, then turned away and opened the doors before I could change my mind and made my way to the room.

 _See you later.. B_ ut would I?

Have you ever had a feeling, right in the pit of your stomach, when things start to change and it makes you want to vomit and laugh at the same time? Because that was all I felt in this moment. I felt anxious of the future and giddy from the uncertainty all at once.

Looking over the mahogany doors I may never enter again I followed the hallway to my left to see the library tucked away in the corner that I knew better than any person here. With a sigh I began reaching for the door handle to exit the school, when a sudden loud cough interrupted my train of thought, turning at the noise I caught eyes with the young girl from the cupboard. She eyed over the three suitcases in my hands and then back at me with something in her face that I couldn't place. She wore a dress today which had seemed odd to me, but maybe she always wore one and I never took notice?

"So you are going to be a bad ass anti-hero after all, huh?" She popped her gum loudly and leaned against the door.

"There will always be a room for you in the library if that's what you're worried about kid," I assured, at that she kicked herself off of the wood.

"Hell, if anyone took that away from me there'll be shit to pay, trust me," she winked. Before I could think a usually reserved instinct pushed me forward and I let go of the handles to my bags to pull her into an embrace. She had been shocked in the beginning with her body going rigid, a few of the children passing with watchful eyes made her feel like a deer caught in the headlights, but after a moment she pulled me further into her and we stayed that way. I was the first to pull away and she looked up at me with a sad smile and wet eyes. With a sigh I reached into my coats pocket and pulled out a set of keys, holding them out to her as she looked between us quizzically. Her thin brows pulled together.

"It's a car. I've been meaning to get a new one anyway. Cyclops will help you to find it and start the old girl, just in case you need to drive anywhere- buses are crap." She shook her head wildly, but I kept my hand out with a firm stare. In the end she accepted them with a suppressed grin.

"You better look after yourself out there, if you wind up dead I'll feel weird driving your car," I snorted at her wit. "Thank you for not ever being an asshole Lady." And with that, she turned away before she began to cry. I watched her until the bottom of her dress disappeared around a corner, then quickly took the bags back into my hands and opened the door without a halt.

The air hit me first, although the sun was out the cool air of winter created a series of goosebumps to brush over my exposed skin. As the Professor had told me, a black car had been on idle by the entrance of the school as I exited. It caught me off guard for a moment- it was really happening. And I began to feel nervous all the way down to my toes, more so for the change than who I knew would be in there. I walked toward it, descending down the cobblestone steps, watching the children who played and laughed had almost like deja-vu from my own childhood. Playing games I never took part in, living a life of simplicity I wish I could have.

The door to the drivers side opened and the height and width of the feral caught my attention as he stepped out, he didn't belong here, I think he knew it too- maybe I didn't either anymore.. Without so much as a glance in my direction he walked to the boot as I reached him and opened it before walking back to his own side. I put my bags away and slowly reached the passengers side, opening the door to the sound of a song I did not know on a low volume.

I took a moment to relive the memories, to inhale the smell of the trees, to look over the steps and remember the small girl who once looked at this place like it had been a kingdom she would never leave. Looking back at the mansion windows I saw a shade of blue in the professors wing and a few other figures that could not be pinpointed. I wanted to wave, I wanted to run back in and laugh at how crazy I had been- but I didn't.

 _Please let the girl keep her closet,_ I asked silently, it was quiet for awhile and I wondered if he had heard me.

 _Jubilee will have her name branded across the door if that is what you wish_ , his voice replied. I smiled at the name- Jubilee, it fitted her.

With that I slipped onto the leather of the seat and closed the door behind myself. Victor had been obviously edging to leave since the moment I walked outside and revved the car at the same time, we sped past the iron gates at a speed that was not the limit for what felt like a last time.

"The ride will be two hours," he growled, then reached over and turned up the radio.

A tear slid down my face that I quickly wiped it away before he could comment on it. For a reason- probably stupidity, I wasn't as terrified of him as I had been that afternoon, I sure as hell didn't feel safe or warm around the guy, but I wasn't afraid. I had stopped shaking for the first time all afternoon. With a frown, I leaned my head against the window and took in the sight of the expanding forest.

 _Goodbye._

"You're sure she won't be harmed?" Scott growled, looking down at the man beside him. Jean slipped her hand into his own and he felt himself calm at the movement. Charles looked at the man and sighed through his nose. He then took a moment to look at Hank in front of the window- a man who had done more for him than he could have asked. He wondered briefly what would happen if he lost them, any of them. At that his heart felt heavy. As if he could feel a gaze on the back of his head Hank looked back toward his friend and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Erik needs her to be the new voice for their cause, a cause Katherine will stand behind." Charles offered as he looked back at the scene outside of the window.

"Professor.. I don't think he meant Magneto." Storm chimed in from behind with her hands on either side of his chairs arms, the man placed his fingers to his temples. What could he say? What reassurance could he give?

"Victor cannot harm her." Hank spoke aloud for the first time gaining their attention, they watched the car pull away quickly in silence. A few of the children pointing at their descending librarian in small groups.

"Right, I guess she was just shaken up and limping for an hour because he was _nice_ to her," Scott laughed. Jean leaned her head against his shoulder and without a thought he pressed a kiss down onto it and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"He was angry. He smelt my scent on her and thought something else of it. It is against his nature to kill her- no matter how hard he tries to fight it."

No one understood apart from Charles, and Scott looked back at the blue man with something between curiosity and disbelief as he shook his head.

"Well I guess we can only wait and see what happens.."

Katherine Ainsley, a woman over-powered with grief who had been given the power of resurgence and death inducement, would no longer be within the safety of the walls of the school. Her journey had only begun, and she now belonged to fate.

* * *

IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I'm so sorry for the wait but I had been stuck for so long on this story. Luckily after watching the movies all over again I found the push I needed and now I'm back. Thank you to each and every one of you who have sent me PM's, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I want to personally hug all of you.


End file.
